


Pick Me Up

by Shadow_Arashi



Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Amamiya Ren, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Chikan, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Identity Porn, M/M, PWP without Porn, Public Sex, Top Akechi Goro, like there is the barest hint of a plot in this one, top goro week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Arashi/pseuds/Shadow_Arashi
Summary: “Aren’t you a pretty thing, I bet you taste as sweet as you look.” The voice whispered again, breaking his thoughts as the hand that wasn’t fondling his ass grabbed his chin and tilted his head up.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Public sex / Cock-warming  
> Warnings: Written for Top!Goro week! This is basically 3k of pure porn. I’m so grateful for this prompt because I really needed to get all those steamy mental pictures I had of Ren in hentai situations off my chest. The prompts say it all. Also I think this is the first fanfic where I went pretty much full hentai with the vocabulary, situation and description. I blame all those delicious Mob X Hero Persona 5 doujinshi. They are a source of motivation like you wouldn’t believe. All hell the power of porn. TW only if you don’t mind being spoiled for the ending → chikan with a twist of identity Porn!  
> Disclaimer: Persona 5 and its characters belong to Atlus. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don’t make any profit of it.

Ren was nodding off, his body leaning against one of the metal poles and half lulled to sleep by the rhythmic rocking of the train, when he first felt it.

It started as a small brush, something easily ignored or that could be passed off as a coincidence. The train was packed nearly full after all. So he initially brushed it off as his tired brain playing tricks on him. He had a long shift at the Beef Bowl shop after all. Then it happened again, and again. Once, _twice_ more and Ren’s jaw dropped in shock as his brain finally made the connection.  
  
A hand was slowly massaging his ass.  
  
The pressure against his rear could no longer be dismissed as a sleep induced dream as the hand grown bolder with each moments Ren spent silent. Ren’s first reaction upon realizing what was going on was to bolt away in panic and he fully intended on doing just that. Except that just as he was starting to spring forward an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against a strong, warm chest.  
  
“Don’t scream, I’m not gonna hurt you.” A male voice whispered hotly into his ear, and Ren felt himself freeze. Whatever word he was going to say stayed stuck in his throat as his eyes widened in disbelief as to what was happening to him.  
  
“Aren’t you a pretty thing, I bet you taste as sweet as you look.” The voice whispered again, breaking his thoughts as the hand that wasn’t fondling his ass grabbed his chin and tilted his head up.  
  
Before he could blink a tongue was forced into his mouth and Ren let out a gasp of shock at the unfamiliar feeling. He may not have been naive - _what teenager was those days?_ \- but he was a virgin nonetheless, and he didn’t know how to cope with the situation. Should he try to scream anyway? Would the man hurt him if he did?  
  
The whole thing was surreal, almost like a dream. From the angle they were at Ren couldn’t even _see_ the man very well. He could only a glimpse of longish brown hair and a sharp jaw as he stood there blankly with his mouth slightly opened, unable to react as he was kissed for the first time by a complete stranger.  
  
Ren’s brain finally caught up with his situation and reality seemed to crash down around him. He was actually being molested in public! Ren began struggling, fear overtaking his mind as he tried to escape the embrace he was locked in, but the man’s hold on him was too strong.  
  
Just as Ren was contemplating biting down on the tongue still down his throat the hand massaging his ass suddenly changed target and went straight for his crotch, causing his body to jerk then freeze once again. To his growing horror the hand began to pop the buttons of his jeans, letting the zipper undo itself from the strain of his length against the fabric. Length which, to his mortification, was now popping out of his jeans through the slit in the fabric.  
  
Ren let out a whimper through the unwanted kiss, his back arching instinctively at the sudden burst of pleasure the warm touch on his bare skin brought him.  
  
“Now see, that wasn’t so bad. If you keep still and quiet I can make you feel very good.” His unknown assailant whispered against his ear, his hand slowly pumping Ren’s member with slow but strong strokes. Ren’s body, inexperienced to such things, betrayed him and his hips jerked forward into the hand just the tiniest bit, pulling a laugh from his captor. “You react so honestly, I bet you’re still untouched. You never had a man touch you like that, am I right? Don’t worry, I’ll treat you right.”  
  
“N-no!” Ren’s voice finally burst free, only to die off in a moan that made Ren’s eyes widen and his cheeks burn red with shame even as his penis quickly hardened into the warm hand.  
  
He could fight literal monsters in an alternate reality and yet he couldn’t even fight a single man off when he was being molested! What the hell was wrong with him?! It was like the unfamiliar pleasure running through him had temporarily caused his body and brain to shut down, leaving him unable to do think or do anything but lay there, shaking into the man’s arms as he was being played with like a doll. All he could do was feel the hand playing with his most private parts, the hot, large body seemingly glued to his back, and the now growing erection he hadn’t noticed before pressed against his ass.  
  
The molester didn’t leave him the chance to gather his scattered mind as the hand that was holding his chin suddenly let go to drop down onto his ass again. The man used the extra space created at his back by his open zipper on his front to easily tug his pants and boxers down a little, not a lot, but enough to show Ren’s bare ass and now fully erect member to any passenger looking in their direction at that moment.  
  
Ren jumped, a gasp catching into his throat at being exposed so intimately, wide eyes watching frantically around him to see if anyone had noticed what was happening.  
  
“Now what did I say? If you make too much noise, we will be caught. Surely a good boy like you doesn’t want to be seen like this.” The man murmured.  
  
That was enough to make Ren go numb. The very idea that anyone could see him like this, pants down and dick out with a stranger’s hand on his most private parts, in a train in broad daylight at that, was enough to nearly cause his brain to stutter into a full stop.  
  
Dimly, Ren wondered how come they hadn’t been found out yet. Another part of him darkly whispered that there were too many people in the train, too many _adults_ that were taller and stronger than him, hiding him and his molester from view. _Of course_ nobody would notice a teenager in distress, even surrounded by grown-ups.  
  
The numb feeling didn’t last long, as suddenly Ren could feel fingers almost casually spread his cheeks apart before slowly beginning to circle his opening.  
  
“Wait-! I’ve never-” He murmured, only to be hushed by the man with a kiss.  
  
“Don’t worry, I promise you will enjoy yourself soon.” The man stroke him faster, probably as a distraction Ren thoughts dazedly, just as two digits pressed right against his opening. The fingers paused against his entrance almost teasingly, before plunging deep into his body.  
  
Ren’s scream at the sudden penetration was swallowed into another kiss, his whole body tense and shaking into the molester’s grasp. However he didn’t have time to feel either pain or discomfort, because almost immediately the man’s fingers pulled back and started to slam into him with enough force to shake his small body back and forth.  
  
The man definitely knew what he was doing. Each press of his fingers inside Ren was right on target, hitting something deep in his ass that Ren dizzily realized must have been his prostate. Yet nothing could have prepared him for how utterly, _filthy good_ it felt.It caused him to gasp and twist and shake into his captor’s hold with growing ecstasy, his whole body shivering and feeling like it was on fire, his member throbbing with need against his stomach and leaking all over the hand servicing him.  
  
Somehow, despite the situation - _or maybe because of it?_ \- Ren’s body was enjoying what was happening and he briefly wondered if this was what it was like to go insane. To be left at the mercy of a stranger and played with until he was singing with pleasure, to be exposed and forced into a state of arousal in the middle of a crowd, like a something out of a porn video.  
  
At this point Ren almost didn’t care anymore, his brain too foggy with lust to even think about escaping. **And why should you, it feels good doesn’t it?** A voice murmured in the back of his head. Ren didn’t know if it was his own voice or one of his persona, but it wiped any fear he had remaining.  
  
“So tight- god I can’t wait to sink my cock inside your pretty ass.” The man growled into his hair, his body curling around Ren and hiding him almost completely, as if to keep him away from the rest of the world.  
  
This caused Ren to moan, the mental image successfully chasing any thought of resisting. His body was now aroused beyond any rational thinking and desperate for release. Instinctively his hips began to shove back against the fingers inside him, wanting more of that new pleasure. The man chuckled behind him before bending his head down to trail kisses down Ren’s neck, as if rewarding him for his obedience.  
  
“Guess you’re ready. Just relax and let me do all the work, I promise I’ll make your first time unforgettable.” The man said, voice low and deep with need. To his shame, Ren’s erection hardened even more at that. Knowing he was capable of turning someone on that much was having an effect on him he hadn’t even imagined possible. God, he was turning into a pervert wasn’t he?  
  
Whatever else he was thinking was wiped straight from his mind when the man pulled out his fingers and pressed his cock against his entrance, the head wet with precum as it rubbed against his sensitive hole. The man waited one more second then, using the train momentum to his advantage, shove his cock deep inside Ren in a single, bone-jarring thrust.  
  
Ren threw his head back with a strangle moan, his eyes wide at being penetrated for the first time. The dick inside him was warm, hard and _so, so_ _deep_ inside his ass! He could feel the tip rub against that spot inside him that drove him mad with pleasure earlier and he just felt so _full_ , as if there was no empty space left in him. It just felt so damn _good_ Ren couldn’t comprehend why he had never done this before, or why he had been so scared in the beginning. Now all he could think about was being well and truly fucked and he couldn’t care less if anyone saw him.  
  
“God, you’re taking my cock like a fucking _pro_. I _knew_ you were made for this when I saw you!” The man grunted from behind him.  
  
Despite his growing excitation the molester was being extremely careful as no one turned to look at them, not even once. The man’s thrusts were short, as he couldn’t risk making too much movement, but powerful and deep. He timed each shoves of his hips with the movements of the train, making it look as if their rocking back and forth was due to the train itself and not because he was stealthily fucking Ren in the middle of the traincar. And yet each thrust shook Ren’s entire body, sometimes with enough strength to force him up and onto the ball of his feet.  
  
“Look at you, open your eyes and look at how gorgeous you are.” The man whispered in awe. He wrapped one arm around Ren’s right leg and lift it up slightly, making his next thrusts easier and allowing him to reach even deeper. His other arm crawled up Ren’s chest to pull his t-shirt up, exposing pale nipples that were immediately pinched and teased into hardened little nubs of pure pleasure. “Look up.” The voice ordered.  
  
Ren’s eyes flew open at the command, not having realized he had closed them, and immediately caught his reflection onto the window in front of him.  
  
The large window was showing everything, and _god_ what a sight he made! Ren’s jaw dropped, another loud moan rising in the back of his throat at how perfectly _slutty_ he looked.  
  
His clothes were in disarray, leaving him completely naked from his neck down to just below his ass, his face was twisted into an expression of bliss and one of his leg was held up in the air away from his body, giving any onlooker a perfect view of his entrance as it was spread around the large cock slamming in and out of his ass.  
  
The sight was almost enough for Ren to come right there. _Anyone_ looking in their direction would know what was happening, and yet _nobody_ was looking. _Nobody_ was stopping them. But that wasn’t the best part. No, the best part was that he could now see a glimpse of the stranger’s eyes.  
  
And the man was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing on Earth, as if he was something precious or a _treasure_ to be coveted. And that appealed to the side of Ren that liked to show off in the Metaverse. That little voice in the back of his head that made him want to go all out and give a performance they both would never forget.  
  
Ren decided to listen to that voice and stopped resisting. He pushed back into the man’s thrusts and instinctively tilted his hips, gasping as the change of angle allowed the dick inside him to slide deeper and more smoothly, hitting him just right with every thrusts. The man let out a groan at the change of position before picking up his pace, taking him faster and harder. Ren began to writhe and pant, grinding down on the cock inside him desperately as he chased after his own pleasure, completely lost in the moment.  
  
A sharp shove has him suddenly pressed against the metal pole he was leaning on earlier and Ren whimpered when his member hit the cold metal. The opposite sensations of cold metal against his sex and the hot flesh plundering his ass has Ren grinding back and forth between the pole and his molester like an animal, mind gone and brain totally focused on getting off.  
  
The extra friction was all he needed to be pushed over the edge and he let himself go completely, a rush of white hot pleasure bursting through him and leaving him dazed, panting and clinging to the metal pole as his release stained the floor. This caused his hole to tighten and his molester let out a curse before slamming into him even harder and faster.  
  
It only took a few more thrusts before the man grabbed his hips and pulled him tight against his groin, cock twitching inside him as his emptied himself inside his ass. It was a new feeling, one that made him feel warm and full and Ren decided he loved it.  
  
To Ren’s surprise his stranger didn’t pull out right away after coming, instead seemingly content to savor the wet, snug heat of his hole a little longer. Not that Ren minded. When he finally pulled out Ren thought it was over at last. Except that his stranger was far from done with him. Instead the man decided to tease Ren a little more by rubbing his now limp sex between his cheeks until his cock rested snugly against Ren’s now well fucked hole.  
  
Ren couldn’t help but shiver at that, his own sex trying to harden in renewed interest. He threw the man a look above his shoulder and wasn’t disappointed when a finger came to tease his loosen hole again. A trail of warm, white liquid slowly started to dribble out of him and down his legs and Ren blushed.  
  
The man laughed, the puff of air tickling his ear.  
  
“Don’t be shy now. You were absolutely perfect darling, a true treasure. Such a beautiful, obedient boy. You and I are going to have a lot more fun, would you like that?” His molester asked, his finger still playing with his small, pink entrance.  
  
Ren could only nod, eyes glazing over in lust and legs already spreading apart.  
  
“Good.” The man said before pulling his finger out. “Now why don’t you warm my cock a little more? It enjoyed your ass so much I don’t think it want to leave it just yet.”  
  
Without waiting for an answer the man pushed his dick back inside his entrance, doing exactly as promised and letting Ren’s ass keep his cock warm as he remained still. Ren could only moan and push his ass back to force that wonderful dick a tiny bit deeper, enough to rub and tease at his prostate.  
  
“Good boy.” The man said warmly.  
  
They stayed joined together for a while longer, Ren’s ass flushed against his molester’s groin and not daring to move lest they be discovered for the perverts they both apparently were. Every moves the train made was causing that wonderful cock to rub back and forth inside him and soon Ren was sporting a new erection from the constant stimulation.  
  
When a female voice announced they would soon reach the next station the man sighed regretfully before pulling out. Ren also sighed, feeling strangely disappointed. He was distracted however when he saw in the window that the man was stroking his cock at a very fast pace, obviously trying to finish himself off before they reached the station. Just as he was about to come the man suddenly grabbed Ren’s hips and pressed the head of his dick back inside his hole just in time to fill Ren up with a second load.  
  
The molester waited until he had emptied himself completely before pulling out slowly with a grin, his hands spreading Ren’s cheeks to admire his open and twitching entrance, his come leaking out of it. Ren blushed and dropped his head down against the cool glass to recover, his renewed erection throbbing from all the stimulation and his stomach feeling delightfully warm and heavy with the man’ release. He had only closed his eyes for a few seconds before he heard a couple of snapping sounds.  
  
Ren opened his eyes and threw of look above his shoulders to see what was the source of the noise when the man shoved a cellphone in front of his face. Ren gasped. The man had taken _pictures_ of him. Or rather his ass. His very well fucked ass. His hole was in full view on the photo, looking soft and loose as white liquid dribbled out of it. Ren’s face was clearly visible as well as he rested against the metal pole, slightly bent over with a dazed, happy look all over his face and his pants around his thighs.  
  
“A souvenir to keep me warm on lonely nights. Let’s meet at the Shinjuku station tomorrow ok?”  
  
Ren looked at the photo, then at the man. It was the first time he could see his features clearly since he put his hands on him. And to his shock he realized his assailant wasn’t an older man like he had first thought, but a boy about his age with longish, light brown hair and intense red eyes and oh god he was so _pretty_ _-_  
  
Ren shivered, then nodded with a shy smile.  
  
The boy smirked then tilted his head down the tiniest bit to kiss him. While Ren lost himself in the kiss the other boy gently dressed him back into his clothes. First pulling down his t-shirt, then pulling his jeans and underwear back up, then slowly putting his sex back into his pants after a last teasing stroke and finally pulling up his zipper just as they reach Shinjuku station.  
  
“See you tomorrow my pretty.”  
  
The pretty teenager winked then stepped out of the train.  
  
Ren collapsed onto the floor, unseen and ignored by the others passengers, eyes wide, still reeling from what had just happened. He thought about the photos, about tomorrow and what the other boy would make him do if he came back.  
  
Another dribble of come leaked out of his hole and slide down his leg, causing his sex to twitch in his pants.  
  
Slowly, Ren allowed himself a small smile.  
  
He couldn’t wait.  
  
\-----------  
  
Ren sighed in relief as he finally made his way back to Leblanc.  
  
He was stumbling his way up the stairs to his room, ass still feeling raw and deliciously full, when his phone suddenly started ringing.  
  
Ren glanced at the screen then smirked lightly when he saw the caller ID.  
  
“Hey darling.” He answered.  
  
“Are you back to Leblanc yet?”  
  
“I just arrived.”  
  
“Good. Did you enjoy yourself my sweet little slut?”  
  
Ren shivered, the familiar tone of voice enough to start pulling him down again into subspace already.  
  
“Yes. Thanks again for indulging me.”  
  
“Anything for my kitten. Now get yourself comfortable and wait for me. I’ll be there soon.”  
  
“Yes _master_ ~~”  
  
Akechi laughed.  
  
“Brat.”  
  



End file.
